


In Full

by stupidnames



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Coercion, Creeper Harry, Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, Facials, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M, paid sex, past bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 20:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1442101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidnames/pseuds/stupidnames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the end of summer and Harry has something he wants from Peter and Flash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Full

**Author's Note:**

> originally taken from a prompt at the (now dead??) TASM kinkmeme:  
> http://spiderkinkmod.livejournal.com/1663.html?thread=170111#t170111
> 
> please note the tags for drunk sex-related consent issues, as well as some really spectacular safe sex failure.
> 
> also creepy Harry -  
> maybe avoid if you're not into creepy Harry.

The bass of a ridiculously nice sound system thrummed through Flash’s chest and he propped himself against the back of the couch he had staked out. Peter stood across the room from him, shoulder to shoulder with Harry Osborn. Less than four months ago Harry had insinuated himself into both their lives, positioning himself as neutral ground between them. Before him, they had held an awkward truce at best. Flash was trying - to be a better person, to make things up to Peter with friendliness, apologising without actually apologising - and Peter was a goddamn saint to give him a second chance for his effort. But there was still weight between them. It came out in Peter’s guarded tone when he laughed around Flash and his automatic flinch when Flash clapped him on the shoulder. It was present in what went unspoken between them, what was tacitly avoided in conversations they had with others. When shared glances meant they both remembered exactly why Peter had a reputation for being late to classes and tactful silences replaced Flash ever knowing how Peter explained away four years of bruises, or Peter ever understanding why Flash had always focused just a little more on him  
When Harry was around, things between them were lighter. Peter was more open, Flash felt more welcome. At graduation they had been poised to go their separate ways. Flash had been certain Peter would move on and he was ready to walk away, taking with him the private shame he held over how many years he had punished Peter for the way he made him feel. Then Harry had showed up, and when he roped him back in Flash had jumped at the opportunity to try and make things right with Peter. Because of Harry they actually spent time together. Harry had them going to the same parties, talking to each other, acting like friends. There was still tension between them, but Harry diffused it, and if it wasn’t ideal, it was still worth it to Flash. With Harry around, he was still allowed to be around the same goofy, cracked laugh and smart alec attitude that had made his gut twist when he was sixteen and realising why fucking girls wasn’t doing anything for him.  
Usually it was fine. Usually it was enough for Flash to be happy with the fact that Peter so much as gave him the time of day after everything he’d put him through. Sometimes, however, he felt as if Harry had caught on to him, that he had picked up on the pattern of where his eyes fell around Peter, how they lingered when his attention was elsewhere and averted when Peter looked at Harry with blatant adoration. Some nights, Flash was certain Harry had caught him giving Peter the same look, and had elected to taunt him with its implication.

From his spot against the sofa, Flash watched the way Harry moved around Peter. Little rivulets of condensation ran down the bottle clenched in his hand, stopping at his fingers. He’d been nursing the same overpriced microbrew since he’d shown up, just to keep from being that one asshole drinking Sprite at the party. Harry had been pouring liquor down Peter’s throat all evening.  
The two of them were attached at the hip, tucked against a wall at a distance from the concentration of the party, Harry mirroring each little sway of Peter’s to keep him intimately close. Peter was smiling wide, crooked and unguarded in a way he never was around Flash, as Harry matched him, laughing as he spoke, words swallowed in the surrounding music and chatter. His fingers were drumming quick and in time with the music against the tumbler he held in both hands. Harry had his own drink held in one hand, the other resting against Peter’s side, just above his hip. It was easy, casual, and just the sort of luxury he had over Flash. With all his social standing tied up in his dad’s money, so long as he had plenty to throw around his rep was solid. He didn’t have to worry about how it looked if he stood with his arm around his friend’s waist instead of his shoulders, how many people saw if he leaned up to speak into his friend’s ear, lips nearly brushing the skin of his neck, in a crowded room. At the end of the day, his actions could never come close to outweighing his name’s influence. That more than anything pulled a scowl down over Flash’s face as he watched Peter’s head drop down to rest on Harry’s shoulder, his grin gone shy. Harry was still talking to him, face still intimately close to his neck, and as Peter pitched his weight awkwardly with the force of a particularly strong laugh, as Harry moved smoothly to compensate, his eyes rose to meet Flash’s.  
The smug little smirk he saw turn Harry’s features had Flash for the quickest instant vividly picturing how he’d look with a freshly broken nose. Harry lifted an eyebrow, held Flash’s stare, even as he pulled back, breaking only to look Peter in the face. Peter was finishing his drink and Harry was all smiles again as he held his attention, that one hand never leaving a point of contact with Peter’s body. It found its way up from hip to bicep, rubbing reassuringly as Peter chuckled through another lopsided grin. It slid across his back, settled against a shoulderblade as Harry steered Peter’s unsteady footsteps, and with a quick lurch in the stomach, Flash watched Peter’s arm slip around Harry’s waist in return. 

People milled around the space between them and where Flash stood. The music was loud enough, the room crowded enough, that no one else noticed their host slipping off with a drunk friend. Flash’s jaw went tight with emotions he knew he had no right to, even as he entertained images of storming across the room to pull Harry off of Peter like a jealous boyfriend, of how it would feel to watch Harry crumple under his fist. Yet even in fantasy, he could see Peter’s horrified expression, could feel his own disappointment in himself for losing his resolve to be a better man, and so did little more than grip the neck of his near room temperature beer that much tighter. He was still watching Peter being shuffled towards a back hall when Harry craned his head back to again catch his eye.  
The look Harry gave Flash a second time was more knowing, more sly. He still raised an eyebrow, still hinted at a challenge, but there was also invitation, in both the look and the quick, curt jerk of his head, beckoning him to follow. The gesture settled dread and excitement in equal measure against his chest. Flash swallowed as Harry and Peter disappeared deeper into the penthouse, swallowed again around his pulse in his throat, took a long pull off his only beer of the night and swallowed as he set it aside on the nearest surface, feet already sending him chasing after the implications in Harry’s motion. 

A pair of girls went giggling past Flash, trotting with drunken grace on their high heels, one of them casting Flash an appraising look as they made their way from the bathroom back to the party. The walls were thick enough that even in the hallway the music playing in the main room had already been reduced to a low thump. A small handful of people were queued for the toilet, their chatter muted and private as Flash passed them. Light, low and warm, spilled from the door open at the end of the hall. Flash slipped through it without knocking, tongue thick in his mouth.  
Peter and Harry were standing shoulder to shoulder again at the foot of a bed turned down with blue sheets gone black in the dim light. The room was spartan, clean and bare of all but the most essential furnishings, as impersonal and new-bought as the rest of the apartment. Harry’s drink was set aside on a nightstand, next to the only lamp lighting the room. The pair failed to acknowledge Flash’s entrance, Peter still smiling, still swaying a little under his intoxication, his eyes fixed only on Harry. He was worrying at his lower lip and occasionally nudging his forehead against the shorter man’s as Harry unwound the rubber band on a bankroll.  
Flash watched with a dry mouth as Harry peeled off a single note, reached out with a low, “C’mere,” to hook his fingers into one of Peter’s jeans pockets, pulling his hip forward to meet him along the same line that connected their shoulders. In a single, unified motion, he slipped the bill into Peter’s front pocket as he leaned up to press a kiss to his cheek, earning himself a light-hearted scoff. Peter’s hand closed around the wrist where Harry’s fingers were still in his pocket. He leaned out away from the lips on his jaw, pulled back bodily as he sought Harry’s eyes, brow furrowed and smile a tick closer to the anxious Flash was used to. 

“C’mon, Harry,” he murmured, the laugh in his voice just a hint tight, “don’t be weird, man.”  
Harry held his gaze for a quiet moment, hand still against Peter’s hip and under his hold. With a smile he broke eye-contact, looking over Peter’s shoulder and finally acknowledging Flash’s presence, calling his name.  
”Flash?” Peter staggered as he jerked around, looking at Flash with wide, startled eyes, cheeks flushed. Harry took the opportunity of his distraction to slip the bill he was holding the rest of the way back into Peter’s pocket, sliding his hand back to steady him by the hip as Peter began a slurred stammer.  
”Hey! Flash, hi! We were, uh...I mean, this is just...we weren’t-”  
”Flash, why don’t you come in and close the door behind you?” Harry cut over him. Flash followed the movement of his hand as it slipped to the small of Peter’s back, rubbing a slow, comforting circle that Peter relaxed into almost instantly. His stomach knotted at the sight, so Flash brought his eyes back up to Harry’s, holding them as he pushed the door shut with an unsteady hand.  
”What’s your game, Osborn?” 

Peter laughed a soft agreement, turning back to Harry. It struck Flash that he’d never actually seen Peter drunk before. That smile never left his face, only dimmed fractionally, lines still creasing the corners of his eyes. His cheeks, neck, ears were all touched pink, his body loose and relaxed. When he leaned back into Harry, into the touch on his back and the point where their shoulders met, his eyes were heavy-lidded and held a soft fondness as they focussed on his friend.  
”What’s the deal, Harry?” he spoke quiet, dually shutting out Flash’s presence and speaking low in acknowledgement of it. Flash was held in place by the clear messages Peter was telegraphing, drunk and unwitting. He wasn’t welcome here, he still made Peter uncomfortable, he had never had so much as a glimmer of a chance - not with the history between them that Peter had already been gracious enough to overlook just for the sake of being his friend. Embarrassment coiled in the back of his throat and flushed his cheeks with heat. Just as Flash reached the point of stirring to leave, Harry caught his eye, stopping him. A snake smile played over his lips, wide and insincere, as he looked them both over, giving Peter’s hip a squeeze and sending prickles down the back of Flash’s neck. Harry’s hand moved up to grip Peter’s arm, firm and possessive as Flash followed the movement. 

“I have a proposition for you boys,” he spoke jokingly, though the quirk of his lips was cold and assured. Peter snorted and spat out a short, loud laugh as Flash’s gaze strayed to the thick roll of cash still in Harry’s hand. He looked back up at Harry warily, his guarded stare met with another goading brow lift before Harry was jostled at the shoulder. He broke into a genuinely warm smiled when he looked at Peter.  
”C’mon, Harry,” Peter crowded up against his friend as he chortled. “Don’t be so stiff.”  
”Stiff?” Harry let out a single, small laugh, holding Peter’s eyes. His hand left Peter’s arm in favour of cupping a palm to the side of his neck and Flash shuffled, swallowed around the steady thrum of jealousy in his chest at the look of drunken enthrallment that settled onto Peter’s face.  
”Will you at least hear me out?” Harry asked Peter almost sweetly, before pulling his hand from his skin in a slow sweep and beckoning Flash closer with a short, imperious gesture. Peter followed the motion, looking at Flash without meeting his eyes, shifting back his proximity and smiling bashfully, apologetically. Whatever this was that the two already had going on, it couldn’t be much clearer to Flash that he was intruding. All that yet remained unclear was Harry’s motivation for wanting to rub his nose in it. Stiff-legged, Flash stepped forward, hands in his pockets. 

The soft flip of Harry unfurling notes from the bankroll he held centered Peter’s attention back on him. Closer up, Flash could see they were all hundreds, and for a moment he reeled at the idea that Harry could so casually keep such a large amount of cash on-hand. An annoyed scoff focussed him again and he saw Peter flapping his hands in frustration towards Harry.  
”How many times I gotta tell you I don’t want your money, Harry?” he hissed, exasperated. Harry chuckled softly, looking sidelong at Peter, face still downturned.  
”Until you admit you could use it, Peter,” he said sleekly and Peter looked away, stole a quick glance at Flash, cheeks and ears flushed bright red. It fleetingly brought to his mind how many times in the past he had taunted Peter for wearing the same clothes until they’d worn through, of the look of resigned dismay Peter would get every time Flash had upended another tray of the school lunches he relied on. The embarrassment rolling off Peter easily infected Flash, yet seemed to leave Harry unaffected.  
“This isn’t about trying to help you out though, Peter,” he said. Peter looked back at him sidelong while Flash shifted uncomfortably. Five hundreds had so far been unfurled between the three of them. “Trust me, I am being entirely selfish here.”  
”What’re you after, then?” Flash asked aggressively. Harry looked up at him with a mischievous glint in his eye.  
”Bluntly,” the snake smile had returned, “I would like to see the two of you in my bed,” he nodded genially to Peter, whose face had gone pale, “And I’m willing to provide compensation in the interest of making that happen.” 

Indignation rushed through Flash, going white-hot into a rage that made his fists tremble with the suppressed urge to knock Harry on his ass. This had to be a mindgame, some sort of playful sadism, and the fact that it also felt almost like taunting, distorted recompense for his past actions only soured the taste in the back of Flash’s throat further. Harry had guessed how badly Flash wanted Peter and was mocking him with it. He was dangling whatever it was he enjoyed with Peter in front of him and setting him up for the rejection Flash had so far tactfully avoided, knowing that the inevitable answer made the asking pointless. Sure enough, Peter choked out a strangled little sound of incredulity beside him.  
“You’re kidding, right?” He was smiling at Harry, open and honest and utterly disbelieving. A lopsided smirk touched Harry’s lips and he glanced at Peter, unrolling another note.  
”No.”  
”You sure?” Peter’s tone was laughing, wary, slightly irritated - still all slurred over with the same evidence of how drunk he was that made him sway a little when he tried to hold Harry’s eye. “Cuz I know money’s this big joke to you or whatever, but this is ridiculous.”  
”I’m serious.” there was an amused lilt in Harry’s voice as he kept his eyes down, his thumb a steady flick against the the bills he held, slowly increasing the amount of money being offered, a hundred dollars at a time. Peter ploughed on.  
”And if you’re just doing this to get a rise outta me or see if I’ll actually go for it, then I- oh my gosh, Harry, stop, that is way too much money!”  
Harry looked right up into Peter’s eyes from the thousand dollars he held in front of him. “Is it enough for you to agree?” 

Breathy, exasperated laughter erupted from Peter in a short burst. He fidgeted back a step, swayed his body away from both of them. His eyes swept off to Flash, sizing him up almost thoughtfully, deliberating, chewing on his lower lip as he sparked something close to hope in Flash’s chest. Just as the feeling was kindled, Peter’s look swept away again and he was pitching himself back towards Harry, leaning in against him, bringing an arm up around his shoulders to draw him in and resting their foreheads together.  
”I thought…” Peter’s voice was low and hungry, private again for Harry, despite Flash standing at hand. He nudged forward, brushed his nose against Harry’s. “I just wanted...”  
Harry folded the ten hundreds neatly in half between his first two fingers and lifted his hand to cup around Peter’s neck. He tilted his head, closed the last breath of space between their lips, and Peter’s response was instant - quick and needy. Even voyeuristically, Flash was drawn in by how good Peter looked being kissed. His whole face was open, lit-up - brows high and eyes just barely flickered closed, mouth opening readily for Harry, smiling against his lips. His hands pawed at Harry’s shoulders, against his neck, the back of his head, drunk and eagre. Harry reacted by pulling out of the kiss, angling his face to avoid Peter craning forward in pursuit. Only when he laughed softly into the small space between them did Peter’s eyes slide open, and he instead studied the close proximity of Harry’s face. Fingers, the fold of cash, traced a slow path down the length of Peter’s neck to his chest. 

”Do this for me?” Harry spoke against Peter’s slack lips, looked him directly in the eye. Flash watched Peter’s hand come up slowly, hesitantly, hitting a stop just before it closed over Harry’s where he pressed money against him. He pushed himself back, breaking eye contact and instead casting Flash a furtive look, tongue darting out over his lips.  
”Say yes, Peter,” Harry leaned up, spoke deep and quiet against his neck. The eyes fixed on Flash slid half-shut and went hazy with lust as an unsteady gasp stuttered past Peter’s lips. Slim fingers slipped the fold of cash into his palm and Peter tilted his face down towards Harry’s. “What about…”  
“Flash?” Harry snickered as he drew back, eyes alighting on Flash’s tight, uncomfortable frame. “Yeah, what about how Flash feels about this?”  
There was a challenging little quirk to Harry’s lips that Flash answered by stepping up into his space until they were nearly chest to chest. He sensed Peter stiffening slightly beside him as he glowered down the half foot between him and Harry.  
”I just wanna make sure I’m real clear here, Osborn,” Flash snarled. “You’re trying to pay us to have sex with you.”  
A burst of laughter hit him in the face and Harry took a step back to a more comfortable distance.  
”No,” he said, his voice still ringing with amusement as he looked from Flash, to Peter, and back. “No, Thompson, I know you have no interest in fucking _me.”_  
The emphasis he placed on his last word hung heavy over them. To his left, Flash heard the clipped, nervous sort of laugh he was more accustomed to Peter using in his presence.  
”What the heck’s that supposed to mean, Harry?” Peter’s voice was tense. “Flash obviously isn’t interested in screwing me either! Right?” 

Flash turned in time for Peter to catch his eye, grinning a bit overmuch, face bright with the absurdity of the mere suggestion. It sent a fresh stab of rejection through him. Flash dropped his gaze to the floor, swallowing an answer and balling his fists, inhaling over the urge to knock Harry’s teeth down his throat. After a long, uncomfortable moment, he heard a soft “Oh…” and the cloth shift of Peter sitting down on the bed. Flash glared back up at Harry, face burning with humiliation and set with rage. To his side, there was another terse little laugh.  
”Well,” Peter muttered to himself. “That explains a lot.”  
Cold mortification settled in the bottom of Flash’s gut and he looked down at Peter, already preparing one of the apologies he just couldn’t seem to keep in store around him these days. He was sitting with his elbow propped on his knee, fist over his mouth, studying the floor in contemplation. When thick silence settled over the room, Peter chanced a look up, jolting at the sight of both Flash and Harry watching him.  
“No pressure or anything guys, jeez!” he scoffed, turning a wincing smile to both of them.  
”I’m sorry,” Flash blurted clumsily. “I should have...said something, or…”  
”I dunno,” Peter said carefully, turning a glance to Harry watching their exchange with a placid expression, thumbs hooked in his pockets. “It’s not the kinda thing that ever really came up...y’know?” 

Peter leaned back on his hands, moving with the forced-casual relaxation of someone under scrutiny. The money Harry had given him was still clutched in one hand and he thumbed at it anxiously, chewing the inside of his cheek. Finally, he raised his eyes back to Flash - nervous, a little wide, yet still dilated with his earlier arousal.  
”So...did you wanna?”  
Flash sighed heavily.  
”Not if you don’t,” he forced himself to say, knowing he was setting himself up to be definitively turned down. Peter fixed him again with that deliberating look, moving his mouth uncertainly, nibbling at his lower lip thoughtfully. With a puff of air, he let out an awkward, disarming laugh.  
”I could…” Peter hesitated, ears turning pink. “I could give it a shot.”  
Flash blinked at him, stunned. Peter broked eye contact, rubbing the back of his neck with a nervous laugh. “I mean, unless you’re completely weirded out already, or it’d be too awkward for you with, uh...or unless you’re not actually-”  
”Oh, I think he’s interested, Peter,” Harry cut back into the conversation over him. He stepped towards Flash, the smile on his face predatory as he approached, bringing himself back into discomfitting proximity, just shy of physical contact. Breath and the smell of whiskey made the hairs stand up along the back of Flash’s neck as he leaned in and spoke lower than Peter could hear.  
”In fact, I don’t think I’d even have to pay you, would I?”  
Flash swallowed hard, looking from the cold eyes and sly smile fixed on him, to Peter watching him from Harry’s bed. There was a shuffle of money beside him, then fingers brushing his hip, snapping his attention back around. Keeping that smug, knowing smile on his face, Harry slipped a fold of five hundreds into his front pocket with the same casual efficiency as the first time he’d kissed Peter.  
”Don’t worry,” he said, voice oily. “I know how important it is for you to maintain appearances.”  
He patted Flash’s cheek, making him jerk angrily away from the touch, before turning his back on him. With a scowl, Flash watched Harry cross to pick up his drink from the endtable, setting his bankroll in its place and sitting at the head of his bed as he took a sip from it. Lazily, he nodded and gestured with the glass towards Peter. 

Turning his attention back on him, Flash found Peter watching him, his face an anxious mix of nerves and anticipation. He sat up straighter when their eyes met, fumbling the cash he held into his front pocket before smiling up at Flash, toothy and lopsided and painfully endearing. Flash returned the look quickly, hoping it came across less like a grimace on him than it felt. He rubbed his palms against the front of his jeans. Peter shifted in his seat.  
”So…” Peter leaned forward, face still lifted to Flash’s. The small grin and raised eyebrow he gave him were playful, though his shoulders were tense. His elbows tucked in at his sides and he was clutching the edge of Harry’s bed, but his knees were open.  
”Right, yeah!” Flash coughed out a breath of air. His limbs felt sluggish and his head buzzed with anticipation as he shuffled closer. He risked a glance in Harry’s direction. Pale eyes watched him impassively, an almost bored look on Harry’s face as he took a slow drink, tracking Flash’s movement. The drinking and the clinical stare together put ice down Flash’s spine, and he edged away from him unconsciously.  
Fingers brushed the back of his hand and Flash looked down. Peter still had his face turned up to him, still wore a lazy, shy smile. The tips of his fingers slid around to hook on Flash’s, the gesture and Peter’s half-lidded eyes filling him back up with warmth. Keeping his gaze only on Peter, Flash moved so that he was opposite Harry’s side of him, sitting down on the edge of the bed. The touch on his skin shifted, Peter threading their fingers, bringing their palms together. He looked down away from Flash when a light flush tinted his cheeks, laughing bashfully at the sight of their hands clasped in the small space between their thighs. Flash shifted his weight towards Peter, nudged his knee with his own. He wasn’t sure of where to put his other hand, wanting to pull Peter closer, to bring his face back up to his, wanting to wait until Peter took his own action. Peter leaned into his shoulder, angled his body to face Flash’s while still looking away, fidgeting, worrying his lower lip. Flash ducked his head down closer to Peter’s, chuckling out a low, “Hey.” 

A loud scoff came from behind them. “My _god,_ just kiss him already!” Harry sneered, drawing Flash’s attention. He gave Flash a goading look before draining his glass and setting it aside. Unbuttoning and pulling off his blazer, he muttered, “Christ, the way you two act, you’d think you were a pair of thirteen year old virgins.”  
Turned where Harry couldn’t see, Peter’s face lit up bright red. The sight promptly stamped out Flash’s irritation with Harry’s sneering and he found himself unable to keep from raising his eyebrows at the implication. His look only made Peter flush a deeper crimson, before dropping his head onto Flash’s shoulder and hiding his face. He squeezed the hand holding Flash’s and brought the other up to curl and tug at his sleeve, as if trying to bundle himself up in him. Over his hunkered shoulders, Flash saw Harry sitting up slightly, frozen in place, a look of incredulous glee stamped on his face. It made Flash scowl and he bowed his head so that he was close to Peter’s ear, cheek brushing against his hair.  
“Peter,” he asked low and carefully, “ _are_ you a virgin?”  
”No!” Peter groaned indignantly into the fabric of Flash’s shirt. “Sort of...I’ve never been with another guy before.”  
Flash closed his eyes and took a deep breath.  
”Okay,” he said, coaxing Peter back up. “Okay, that’s good to know.”  
”Why,” Peter mumbled sullenly, still holding on to Flash. “So you can laugh at me about it?”  
”What? No, I-”  
”Harry is!” Peter bit, shooting a deathglare over his shoulder. Sure enough, a snigger erupted from where Harry was sitting, fist pressed to his mouth, struggling vainly to suppress his obvious amusement.  
”You are such a jerk-off!” Peter snapped back at him.  
”I’m sorry!” Harry gasped, throwing a hand out placatingly, shoulders hitching with laughter. “I just- I can’t- Peter, your face right now!” 

Peter’s embarrassed blush returned full-force, right to the tips of his ears. He scowled over his shoulder at his friend, his hand squeezing Flash’s again only semi-consciously. He sagged forward, side of his head thumping against Flash’s chest, letting a little huff through his nose.  
”Just cuz I don’t run around trying to stick it in everything that moves…” he grumbled and Harry snorted with laughter. With a helpless groan, Peter nuzzled his face further into Flash’s chest, attempting to hide.  
”C’mon, Peter, he’s just being an ass,” Flash assured, rubbing soothing circles on his back. In a sudden, quick inhale, Peter sat up straight, lifting his head to look at Flash. His eyes were slightly unfocused.  
”Have you?” he asked abruptly. Flash blinked down at him, throat going thick with self-consciousness. “Slept with another guy, I mean,” Peter needlessly clarified in the face of his awkward silence.  
”Oh, uh…” Flash cleared his throat. “Yeah, a couple times.”  
Peter’s face twisted into a surprised, perplexed look. “I thought you were straight.”  
Flash laughed uncomfortably. “Yeah, uh...most people do,” he said in a low voice, eyes dropping down to the line of Peter’s collar. He watch his Adam’s apple bob in a swallow and scratched at a spot behind his ear. “I, uh...that’s why I said it’s good to know you haven’t - so I know not to push you too fast or anything.”  
He raised a pointed look to Harry over Peter’s shoulder. A cool, amused stare matched him. Fingers squeezed around his again, drawing Flash’s attention back to Peter. He met warmth in Peter’s eyes, and a soft, contemplative expression. Peter blinked at him slowly, reminding Flash of just how inebriated he currently was.  
”That’s, um…” Peter’s smile broke crooked and awkward. “That’s actually kinda sweet, Flash.”  
Flash cleared his throat again, bowing his head. “Just seems decent to me,” he mumbled sheepishly. The weight of Peter’s shoulder slumped heavier against him and his hold on Flash’s hand tightened. Rum, sickly sweet and laced through the scent of cola, preceded the touch of breath against his mouth. It jolted Flash, brought his head up with a snap, into the brush of Peter’s lips on his. He held still, expression slack, watching with a mild sense of shock as Peter leaned into the last fraction of space between them. 

His lashes were dark against the alcohol flush on his cheeks and he had a small scar that cut through his left eyebrow. With a cold sink in his stomach, Flash remembered splitting his brow in the same spot their junior year. Unbidden, his mind dredged up quick and sudden an image of Peter with blood running into his eye, wincing at the sting, and then Peter’s mouth was on his, transforming the chill in his gut, twisting the feeling up and running it tight through his chest so that Flash shuddered. His eyelids slid low, not quite closed, as he forced out the memory of Peter panting and bloodied because of him, replaced it with the sight of Peter’s earnest expression as he kissed him.  
Peter’s lips were soft, but for a spot on his lower where it had become chapped by habitual, nervous chewing. His fingers curled in the sleeve of Flash’s jersey and Flash brought his other hand up to steady against Peter’s side, feeling heat, lean muscle, and breath shift under his palm. Peter’s tongue swiped over his lower lip. Flash watched his brows go up as he deepened the kiss, before letting his eyes fall shut. The taste of the alcohol Peter had been drinking was strong in his mouth, but his hand was sliding up over Flash’s shoulder, around the back of his neck, the pads of his fingers skimming through his newly grown-out hair. Flash leaned into him, eagre as a dog. Their shoulders bumped and Peter broke their hold. He cupped Flash’s jaw with his newly freed hand, teased his tongue over Flash’s, sloppy and perfect, making Flash squeeze his side and groan into his mouth. Breath blew over his cheeks and Peter’s lips quirked against his.  
Slowly, Peter pulled away, the hand on his jaw stopping Flash’s surge to pursue him, leaving him slack-mouthed in hungry stupor. Opening his eyes slowly, Flash saw Peter with his head bowed bashfully, face flushed. He managed to close his mouth and swallowed hard. When he raised his eyes, Peter smiled lopsided at the sight, huffing out a little laugh. He tilted his head again, leaning in this time so that he nudged at Flash’s jaw lightly. His fingers traced a path to the soft spot behind Flash’s ear, skimmed down the back of his neck. The air between them was warm and moist and thick with the heavy smell of liquor. Flash sought Peter’s mouth to distract from it, cupping his cheek in one palm. Peter obliged only cursorily, granting Flash quick, shallow little kisses before gently butting his forehead. 

“This is a little weird,” he whispered against Flash’s lips, punctuating himself with a breathy laugh. The cloying scent of rum washed over Flash, tightening his throat and sending a small shudder through his chest, putting uncomfortable weight back in his stomach.  
”Is it bad?” he asked, pulling back so he could see the whole of Peter’s face. He watched the dart of Peter’s eyes examining him thoughtfully, saw him bite his lip again and grew distracted imagining how it would feel between his own teeth. With another breathless laugh, Peter’s fingers slid back up through Flash’s close-cropped hair and he shook his head vigorously. He thumbed the back shell of Flash’s ear, sending a small thrill across his scalp.  
”Not bad,” Peter chuckled and Flash thought he might possibly be the happiest drunk he had ever met. “Just...a little weird. Ask me a year ago if I thought I’d ever be sucking face with Flash Thompson and I would’a laughed at you.”  
Flash winced a little. “You actually are laughing at me now though,” he noted, looking away from Peter’s eyes and settling on his lips. He saw the tug of a smile at one corner. Fingers slid down the back of his head, settling on the nape of his neck and sending a shiver down his spine.  
“Only between kissing you,” Peter teased, leaning back in again to cover Flash’s mouth with his own. Under his palm, Flash felt Peter arch towards him. His thigh pressed hot against Flash’s leg and he slung an arm around his shoulders, hand never leaving the back of his head. Even open-mouthed he was smiling into their kiss, and Flash ran the heel of his palm back across Peter’s cheek, plunging his fingers into his shaggy hair and clutching up a handful. Peter let out a pleased hum when Flash leveraged his hold to pull him in closer. His other hand slid down Peter’s side, settling at his hip and steadying the forward rock that Peter responded with, pressing their chests together. Though they had less to hold onto, Peter’s fingers curled in Flash’s shorter hair as he twisted, bringing one knee up onto the bed, knocking Flash’s leg with the other. The shift jostled their kiss, bumped Peter’s teeth against Flash’s lip, but Flash persisted, swallowed Peter’s laughter and kept him from breaking away.  
Fingers trailed from behind his ear, down the side of his neck, twisted into the collar of his shirt. Peter was just above him, body warm under his hands, practically draped over his lap. As their tongues tangled, Flash had to swallow around the urge to slide his hand back and grope at Peter’s ass, haul him forward and grind up against him. 

Beside them, the bed shifted with added weight and Flash’s stomach sank. Sure enough, a moment later Peter was pulling out of their kiss. A mix of dazed confusion and surprise crossed his face as Harry’s hands on his shoulders guided him back. Harry’s mouth fastened on his neck and Flash watched Peter’s expression slip into something hungrier, his eyes losing a bit more of their focus and an excited gasp passing his slack lips. He sagged back against Harry, hands still at Flash’s neck and twisted into his shirt, until Harry’s arm crossed his chest, closed over his shoulder, and pulled to turn him. As Peter let himself be guided by the motion, his fingers uncurled against Flash’s chest, skidded along the back of his shoulders, sending sparks out where they touched.  
Harry’s hands coaxed Peter around to face him, slid down to replace Flash’s at his waist, and coaxed him to shift from one knee on the edge of the bed to the other. The change put him even more tantalisingly close to Flash’s lap than before and Flash fidgeted. He was unsure of where to put his hands now that they had been supplanted by Harry’s, not wanting to jar Peter’s focus, yet wanting it back on himself. Hesitantly, he reached out to settle a palm on Peter’s thigh, smoothing it down over the creases of his jeans. Peter pushed back into the touch, coming dangerously close to sitting right down on the hard-on Flash was sporting for him, provoking Flash into motion  
With Harry’s hands making trails over his front and his mouth still attached to his neck, Peter twisted to watch over his shoulder as Flash scooted back away from him. Tugging his shoes off, Flash climbed all the way onto the bed, resting on his knees with his legs folded under him. He settled down in his place and watched as he lost Peter’s attention to Harry’s fingers in his hair and the slow drag of a tongue up the front of his throat.  
The groan Peter scraped out was loud in the otherwise quiet room. Harry’s hand closed over the front of Peter’s shirt and he gave a sharp tug, pulling him forward just enough to crush their mouths together. He lined up Peter’s sloppy, enthusiastic response, kissing him hard and domineering, the fingers he had twisted in Peter’s hair holding him firmly in place. The hungry groan that spilled from Peter past Harry’s lips went straight to Flash’s dick. He watched Peter sling an arm around Harry’s shoulders as he had with him before. He saw him cling, try to pull Harry in closer, and Harry answer with a break of their kiss, the scrape of his teeth along Peter’s jaw. Harry sucked hard at his neck, making Peter pant and roll the whole of his body into him, as his pale eyes slid open to lock with Flash’s. The arm Peter still had around Harry’s shoulders was groping, his hand clutching at his hair, trying to pull him back into another kiss. Harry laughed against his skin instead, eyes trained on Flash as he pulled away with a smile. He put a hand on Peter’s shoulder, again holding him right where he wanted him, keeping an arm’s length between them when Peter surged forward to reconnect. 

From his position at his back, Flash could just barely see the line of Peter’s profile, the way his mouth hung slack and his eyelids half-mast and heavy. Peter caught his lower lip on his teeth as Harry’s fingers curled the collar of his shirt around them. Then even that fractional glimpse of drunken adoration was lost to Flash, as Harry pushed Peter back against him. The move was easy and fluid, yet threaded with just the sparest hint of command, and Peter obeyed readily, sinking into Flash’s arms. His body was hot, shoulderblades moving against Flash’s back with his excited breath. Flash folded an embrace around him, shifting, spreading his legs to accommodate him, and Peter adjusted his body in kind. He moulded himself against Flash’s front, his soft gasp echoing the same from Flash as he rocked back against his erection.  
Flash’s hands found their way under two layers of thin cotton, smoothed over Peter’s warm skin, and he curled closer around the long, low groan that rumbled through Peter’s body and up out his throat. Peter felt paradoxically small and strong in Flash’s arms and Flash lowered his face to the curve of his neck, held his waist. He breathed shallowly against his nape, feeling the slow arc of Peter’s spine as he slung one arm around Flash’s neck, pushing his shoulders back against his chest and his butt back against his crotch. 

Peter gasped when Flash crowded him forward in response, pushed his legs up behind Peter’s so that he was fully knelt on the bed, slid his palms flat up to his chest. With his arm an anchor from which he hung off Flash’s neck, Peter braced his right hand against Harry’s left shoulder. A low chuckle reached Flash’s ears and he watched Harry lift a hand to brush his fingers over Peter’s wrist. They traced a path up his arm, Peter’s body going still with excited tension against Flash. When Harry’s touch reached his shoulder, skimmed lightly along his collarbone, Peter released a long, shaky breath and let his head roll back to rest against Flash’s shoulder. He nuzzled into his short hair, lips the barest brush of pressure along the curve of his cheek. Flash answered with a nudge against Peter’s face, tilting his head so he could press a kiss to the underside of his jaw, scraping against the light hint of stubble there. He moved his hands around under Peter’s shirt and slid a firm grip down the length of his torso, avoiding Harry’s touch where it was making a slow line down the middle of Peter’s chest, over his stomach.  
When Harry’s hand finally slipped between Peter’s legs, Flash felt the tension cradled against him jolt and peak. Peter bucked towards the palm cupped over him and Harry responded with pressure, making him grind back against Flash. With a groan, Flash ran his hands back up Peter’s body, catching up fabric along the way. He rocked into the backward push of Peter’s hips, rubbed his hard-on into the give of his ass, growled Peter’s name against the skin of his throat. Nails scraped over his scalp and lips moved against his ear, leaving wordless little gasps on his skin. Peter arched against him, excruciatingly slow, his hips rolling between the pressure at his front and the pressure at his back. 

A satisfied chuckle caught Flash’s attention and he raised his eyes from where he was focussing on kissing the length of Peter’s neck. Harry was watching Peter, smug little smile on his face, kneading lightly at the bulge in his jeans. Once his eyes flicked up, met Flash’s with a mischievous look, he leaned in and brushed Peter’s hand off his shoulder, fingers clasped loose around his wrist. He pressed a quick kiss to the skin exposed by the askew collar of Peter’s shirt, still rubbing slowly over Peter’s erection. Harry held Flash’s eyes across the bow of Peter’s nape when he dropped his head forward onto Harry’s shoulder, groaning, still rocking, still grinding against Flash. He guided Peter’s hand back to Flash’s hip, held his wrist until Peter’s fingers hooked onto a belt loop for purchase.  
“So enthusiastic,” Harry quirked an eyebrow at Flash, tilting his head to rest a cheek against Peter’s, mouth right up beside his ear. “I bet he’d love some skin on skin.”  
Harry bit back a smiled as he squeezed Peter lightly. Fingers dug into Flash’s hip, his nape. Peter panted Harry’s name, thin and desperate, rutting his ass back against Flash. When he lifted his head, Flash followed, narrowly avoiding being unwittingly butted in the face. He watched Harry laugh outright at Peter as he tried again to kiss him, catching Peter by the jaw and smiling too wide around an authoritative stare. Peter bucked a little, a sliver of his profile visible to Flash. His lips were parted and his expression seemed dazed and needy all at once. Harry’s smile dropped completely for the shortest moment as he tightened his grip. Then he was pushing Peter back, steering his head so that his face pressed against Flash’s neck. 

“Hold him up for me,” he ordered, smile returned, as Peter uttered a small moan, his lips brushing Flash’s ear. Flash splayed his hands flat against Peter’s chest, supporting his weight as he slumped boneless against him. The only movement he mustered was the slow, insistent arch of his hips towards Harry’s hands where they were fixed on the waist of his jeans. Peter’s lips slid against Flash’s cheek as he clung to him, huffed little rum-scented breaths down his neck. Flash held him tighter, hands pressed against his chest, turning away from the smell and nuzzling his throat instead, inhaling against Peter’s skin. He closed his eyes, shut out the gloating look on Harry’s face, focussed only on the feel of Peter breathing under his palms, the heat of his bare skin. He matched the way Peter moved, let himself be pulled by the hips impossibly closer, into the stilted, eagre grind of Peter’s ass against his erection. Peter was panting in his ear, scratching lightly at the back of his neck, and Flash raked his teeth along his throat, groaning into the tight, raw sound that rumbled against his lips.  
Peter’s hips lifted away from Flash and his weight shifted. Flash felt him raise his head from where he was lazily resting it against his cheek. He looked up as well when Peter dropped his chin to his chest in a slump, letting out a quiet, drunken giggle.  
”Keep him steady, Thompson,” Harry ordered, still pulling Peter off-balance by the front of his jeans. He had Peter’s fly completely open, fingers hooked in the waist of his exposed white briefs. Flash readjusted his hold, hooking his hands under Peter’s arms as Peter swayed and slouched against his chest, letting himself be tugged forward. He murmured wordless sounds and something almost resembling Harry’s name before letting out another small laugh. 

The way his head lolled forward against his chest gave Flash an unobstructed view down the length of Peter’s body. His shirt was hitched halfway up his torso over Flash’s arms, showing off the flex of his stomach when he jostled between the two of them. The sharp lines of his hips were visible from where his jeans already hung low, and Flash brought his mouth to the curve of his neck, lips moving idly against Peter’s skin as Harry tugged his pants down.  
Peter’s cock slipped free of his briefs, half-hard. Flash huffed and squeezed Peter’s sides, steadying him. Harry got Peter’s pants down to just above his knees before Peter decided to take the inopportune moment to help out. He sagged forward further, trying to spread his legs. With a sudden jerk, Peter’s right leg went over the edge of the bed entirely. His jeans twisted, bringing the rest of his weight along with it. Flash’s head was tugged down as Peter instinctively clutched at the back of his neck and quick reflexes were all that helped Flash catch their fall, one foot hitting the ground with a stomp to stabilise them. He grappled with Peter’s dead weight as Peter snorted with laughter, leaning forward in his hold and nearly pitching them both onto the floor anyway.  
“Oops,” Harry sniggered, his hands going to Peter’s hips, helping Flash steady him. Peter laughed around a groan, his hand sliding off of Flash’s neck to reach for Harry’s shoulder. Harry shrugged it off, gripping Peter’s upper arm instead, fingers digging into his flesh. He rose slowly, putting his smaller frame over Peter. Peter tracked the movement dutifully, expression open and as adoringly faithful as a puppy. Pushing him back against Flash, Harry looked away from him before speaking.  
”Put him in your lap,” he told Flash, pointedly ignoring Peter’s shaky inhale as he shifted his weight entirely into Flash’s hold. Flash stared Harry down for a moment, his breath picking up nearly to match the excitement in Peter’s, hands squeezing at the shallow rise and fall of his chest.  
”Yeah…” he said low, around the thickness in his throat. “Yeah, okay.” 

Peter’s hand twisted in the waist of his pants as he shifted. Harry’s hands were both at Peter’s hips. They steadied him, guiding him back while Flash eased onto the edge of the bed, and then Peter was settling down on him. Most of Peter’s weight went into a balance between the hard backwards pitch of his shoulders against Flash’s chest, and the heat of his thighs where Harry’s grip slid over his exposed skin and arranged them on top of Flash’s legs. Peter’s bare butt pressed right up against the front of Flash’s jeans as he groaned, a pliant pressure that made Flash answer with a gasp, slip his arms around Peter’s chest. He sucked the skin on the nape of his neck, feeling a hum of pleasure in his embrace, while Peter’s head dropped, focussed on where Harry had knelt to undo the knots in his Converse with short, quick little movements.  
Once he had them undone, he began impatiently tugging off Peter’s shoes as Peter wriggled and kicked his way out of the jeans that had become bunched around his ankles. He bucked up with the motion, shoulders digging hard into Flash’s chest, and without even thinking Flash dropped his hand down to cup Peter’s butt, trying to spare his groin the same treatment. As fingers dug into his flesh, Peter groaned low, arching his spine and laying his head back against Flash’s shoulder, throwing off their already precarious balance. He got one heel on the edge of the bed, stabilising them for a moment, easing off of Flash a little and wiggling into the feeling of fingers kneading his ass. Peter pressed a sloppy, open-mouthed kiss to the spot where Flash’s jaw met his ear while Flash did his best to keep them upright. Hooking his chin over Peter’s shoulder as breathless little laughs brushed past his ear, he moved his thumb to get better purchase at the side of his hip.  
Down the length of Peter’s body, however, Flash saw Harry rising to his feet, palm flat against Peter’s inner thigh, sliding up as he stood. There was a ragged gasp in Flash’s ear and then Peter twisted into the touch, overbalanced, and kicked out reactively, shockingly strong. He sent both of them tumbling backwards onto the bed, knocking the wind out of Flash. As he recovered, he could feel Peter’s weight on top of him shaking with the drunken laughter in his ear. Peter’s forehead was hot where it was pressed against his cheek, and without looking Flash could tell he was blushing again. Above them, there was an amused snort. 

“God, you’re a spaz, Peter,” Harry snickered. Peter lifted his head, laughter simmering down a little, wriggling to get a better look at his friend. He was less bony than Flash would have expected, but still careless about where his limbs jabbed, and Flash had to catch his arm to avoid being elbowed in the face. Harry burst into real laughter and Peter twisted his neck to give Flash a surprised, contrite look - though the expression was undermined slightly by his open-mouthed smile.  
”Sorry,” he said softly, studying Flash’s face for a moment before giving him a quick peck and a cheeky grin. Flash replied with a short laugh, sweeping his palm up Peter’s bare side, hitching cloth with it. His fingers skidded over Peter’s chest, seeking out a nipple, tweaking it lightly and earning him a sharp little gasp. Peter rocked his hips back down in retaliation, leaned his head away when Flash groaned and tried to kiss him. Flash rolled them both, easing out from under Peter and laying him onto his back in one smooth motion. He leaned in, nipped at Peter’s bottom lip, sucking on it for a quick moment before letting go. 

“Weren’t you in the middle of something?” he prompted, twisting the bunched-up front of Peter’s shirt. Peter laughed out a, “Right,” as Flash backed off of him. Wordlessly, he lifted his arms above himself, looking pointedly down his chest at Harry, who laughed and leaned over him, one knee on the edge of his bed. Sitting up and stripping off his own shirt, Flash watched sidelong as Harry took Peter’s wrists and pulled him into a sit. He tugged at the long sleeves of Peter’s under-layered shirt, yanking on them as Peter bowed his head and bent his back. Together the two of them wrestled both of Peter’s shirts off at once, Peter wriggling his shoulders overenthusiastically when his head got stuck, twisting himself up more in the process. When he finally pulled free, his hair was stuck up ridiculously and he was beaming at Harry.  
Flash undid the fly of his pants as Harry put his weight onto his knee, bowing over Peter. His hands slid up the sides of Peter’s neck, cupped his jaw, and Peter straightened up into the demanding kiss Harry fed him. Flash moved his gaze away, down Peter’s spine, over the surprisingly well-developed muscles of his back. Peter’s hands had found their way to the front of Harry’s pants, his fingers had made it through the button if his fly, when Harry caught his wrists. He leaned out of their kiss with a satisfied grin, hold tightening as he pushed Peter away from him. He made a pointed nod towards Flash, still gripping Peter’s wrists, releasing them only after stepping back off the bed. 

As Harry paced to the far side of the bed, Peter’s attention fell back on Flash. He twisted at the waist, propped an arm behind himself to give Flash a quick smile before rolling onto his knees. His dick swung half-hard between his legs as he crawled up beside Flash. He made to sit back on his heels, stay hunkered over, but Flash caught him around the waist, pulled him fully upright onto his knees.  
”When the hell’d you get so cut, Parker?” Flash asked quietly, sinking back onto his elbow and raking his eyes over the lean definition of his chest, his abs. Peter laughed, light and slightly embarrassed, above him. Raising his eyes, Flash saw that he had gone red again, his blush reaching to the top of his chest and shoulders. With a pleased half-chuckle at drawing the reaction from Peter, Flash caught his eyes, held them as he leaned in to press a kiss just below his navel. Muscle flexed and tensed beneath his lips and Peter’s breath stuttered. Flash dragged open-mouthed kisses down the line of Peter’s pubic hair. He watched him as his eyes drifted half-shut and focussed intently on his face, as his breath picked up in excitement and he stoppered the sound of it by tucking his lower lip neatly between his teeth. Flash moved a hand from the small of Peter’s back to his hip, steadying him as he sank further back on his one propped arm, bringing himself down to a lower angle. His lips found denser hair, thick with the smell of sweat. He nuzzled into it, mouthing at the root of Peter’s dick, and above him he watched Peter’s eyes slide closed, his chin drop to his chest. 

Flash moved his hand from Peter’s hip, closing fingers loose around the base of his cock, lifting it to press the flat of his tongue along the underside. Heavy breath and the softest little moan answered the long, slow lick Flash dragged up Peter’s dick. His hand followed, pulling back foreskin for his lips to close around his head. Peter keened above him, one hand pressing knuckles into Flash’s shoulder while the other scraped nails over his scalp. Flash sank down on him slowly, tongue laving at his cock as he went.  
At half-mast, Peter was easy to take all of. Throat relaxed, Flash settled with his nose pressed flat into Peter’s hair, the head of his prick a heavy weight on the very back of his tongue. He swallowed once, palm flat against Peter’s pelvis, halting the buck of his hips as his tongue flexed under the dick in his mouth. Lips tight around his shaft, Flash pulled back up off Peter just as slow as he’d swallowed him, hand following close behind his mouth. He stuck to an even, easy rhythm, languishing in the coarse, breathless noises Peter spilled down on him, the way he curled over Flash, fingers digging into his skin and shaking just barely with the restrained urge to buck into his mouth. With each bob of his head, Flash felt him growing thicker, stiffer, filling him more and laying heavier against his tongue. He drew a long, tight suck off of Peter, bringing his foreskin over him, flicking his tongue up beneath it and swiping over the head of his prick. Peter groaned, nails dragged over the back of Flash’s neck. He gave leeway enough for Peter to push the head of his cock into the wet ring of his lips, hand still firm on his shaft, stroking him as his tongue played with the lip of foreskin over his crown.  
Peter rocked shallow into his fist and the small leverage Flash allowed him, his thrust never getting further than halfway into Flash’s mouth. His fingers flexed tense and relaxed against Flash’s skin, shifted with the bob of Flash’s head. Flash rolled his eyes shut, focussing on the drag of loose skin over his tongue, the musky taste of Peter’s dick, undercut by the bitterness of his precum, the ragged sound of Peter’s breath washing over the back of his neck.  
With him at full attention, Flash swallowed Peter completely again, wincing just barely around his gag reflex. The head of Peter’s cock was a thick pressure against the back of his throat and Flash pulled off him, quickly swallowed him a third time with the sound of Peter’s raw gasp in his ears. He dug the heel of one hand into Peter’s hip to keep him still while the other broke its hold on his prick. Replaced by the slow stroke of Flash’s lips over Peter’s shaft, it moved down to give his balls a gentle squeeze. Flash raised his eyes to the hungry groan Peter let out, watched Peter’s eyes open and catch him looking up at him. A deeper flush bloomed on his cheeks and a crooked smile quirked his chewed-tender lips as Flash held Peter’s gaze, kept pace, brought his mouth right down to the root of Peter’s cock and swallowed around him. The stilted groan Peter rewarded him with was coarser than the one before. Flash watched through the roll of Peter’s eyes as they slid back shut, the deep heave of his chest, the curve of his neck as his head tilted back. He looked away when thin, white hands slid over Peter’s bare chest. 

Peter hummed above him with a hint of surprise. He bucked a little and Flash compensated accordingly, pulling his head back into the press of Peter’s palms on him. He heard Peter gasp Harry’s name and shrugged out of his hold entirely, swiping his tongue up along the length of his cock one final time, sucking off his head before turning his face back upwards. There was an arm slung around Peter’s waist, a hand at his jaw, gripping his chin possessively as Harry angled Peter’s face back to bite at his lips. Peter’s weight shifted as he gave himself over to Harry’s hold, slipping out from under Flash’s hands. He sagged back to sit on his heels, the dead weight of his upper body making Harry buckle a little as he laughed against Peter’s mouth. He looked down at Flash, gaze both taunting and encouraging, fingers tracing down Peter’s stomach, stopping just shy of his cock, stiff and still a little wet with Flash’s saliva.  
”I think he’s ready to go, don’t you?”  
Peter’s hips surged, trying to push himself up into Harry’s hand, and Flash dropped his attention from Harry’s self-satisfied expression to the flex and roll of Peter’s muscles. The fingers brushing at his pubic hair skimmed over Peter’s skin, gripped him at the waist, joined by Harry’s other hand. He groaned as he was pulled back hard against the thrust of Harry’s hips, tipping forward a little. Flash scrambled back, up onto his knees, to avoid being fallen on again. He pushed both his jeans and boxers down as he did, hissing lightly at the pull of fabric over his stiff erection. Clumsy arms draped over his shoulders, wrapped around the back of his head, pulled him forward into a sloppy, enthusiastic kiss from Peter. His weight bowed Flash’s back a little before Peter pulled back sniggering.  
”Your mouth tastes like wang,” he informed Flash, who answered with as chuckle as Harry snorted in laughter behind him. Long fingers curled into the tangle of Peter’s hair, pulled his head back, lifting his weight off of Flash.  
”Your dirty talk needs some work, Pete,” Harry told him as he tugged Peter up against him, mouth at his ear. Peter moaned as the grip on his middle tightened and his body rocked with another thrust from Harry’s hips. He tried craning his neck around to catch Harry’s lips in a kiss, but was pushed away instead, Harry bending him over at the waist so that he went down onto his elbows, sinking into the mattress beside Flash. 

Eyes on Peter, Flash shifted out of the way, tugging his jeans off. Harry’s hand in Peter’s hair pushed his head down, squeezed the back of his neck, slid along the length of his spine. Peter groaned into the sheet against his face and pressed back into the squeeze Harry gave his ass. With a dry swallow, Flash followed the path of Harry’s hand on Peter’s skin as it slipped down between his legs, pushed his thighs apart and slid up along the crease of his ass, fingertips just barely dipping into his cleft. The sound of Harry’s voice broke his stupor.  
”He’s all yours,” Harry moved back once he had Flash’s attention. Moving on his knees up behind Peter, Flash kept his eyes trained on Harry, taking note of his half-open fly, the strain of his erection against his pants making Flash starkly aware of his own total nudity. The hand that clapped on his shoulder made him jolt and he nearly jerked away entirely when Harry leaned in to speak in his ear.  
”You can still use your mouth if you want,” he suggested, before pulling back. Flash watched him run a hand through Peter’s hair on his way to settling against the headboard, arranging his skinny legs out in front of himself. One of Peter’s hands reached out to slide over his exposed ankle and Harry pulled away from the touch, smiling down at Peter coldly. Peter didn’t seem to notice, but the look put Flash ill at ease, and he turned away quickly, fixing instead on the sight before him. 

It was surreal, how close he was to getting what he’d wanted so bad, what he’d been fantasizing about for the better part of a year - longer, if he could admit to himself just why it had always felt so good to see Parker on his knees because of him. It had never seemed possible - not with how much it must have taken for Peter to even stand his company, not after everything Flash had put him through, not for how many times he’d jerked off imagining the stroke of Peter’s lips on his prick, only to almost send himself over with unbidden images of Peter’s nape exposed to him, Peter doubled over, Peter’s mouth cut by his own teeth and spitting blood. Yet here he was, ready for him, waiting for him on hands and knees, legs spread for him. His hips were arched back and his thighs were taut and it brought down Flash’s higher functions, smudged out his sense that he didn’t even deserve this as he leaned in to rub his hands reverently over Peter’s skin, press his lips to one plump buttock. Peter hummed pleasantly when Flash placed a kiss to his tailbone, groaned louder and a little harsh when Flash squeezed the muscles of his thighs under his palms and mouthed at the meatiest part of his ass. Flash massaged up along the backs of Peter’s legs, spread him, pressed his face between his cheeks.  
Peter was unabashedly vocal, moaning as Flash kneaded and squeezed his ass, gasping when Flash’s tongue swiped over his taint, making Flash’s dick ache. He jolted and jumped forward a little at the first touch of Flash’s mouth to his hole, hissing out a ragged, “What the f-” before Flash backed off him, worked a hand up next to his face, rubbed slow and coaxing with his thumb around Peter’s entrance, pitching him into incoherent murmuring. Flash felt Peter shift forward and lifted his head to check on him, saw his back bowed and his weight down on his shoulders, head tucked between his arms. He leaned down under Peter and smiled when he saw him watching him down the length of his body. A wavering grin answered Flash. Peter’s face was bright red and he gasped again when Flash rubbed his thumb over him. 

“You okay?” Flash asked softly. Peter scrunched up his eyes and bit his lip for a moment before looking back down at Flash.  
”Y-yeah,” he stuttered, “it was just...weird.”  
”Weird bad?” Flash checked.  
”Weird weird,” Peter corrected with a breathless laugh. He licked his lips, holding Flash’s gaze. “Um...d-do it again?” 

Flash let out his breath in a relieved chuckle. He raised his head, eyes sliding shut at the throaty hum Peter made when he nuzzled back into his cleft, lips sliding against his skin. The second time he licked him, Peter’s breath went ragged. He groaned unevenly as one of Flash’s hands slipped between his legs, cupped his balls and rolled them gentle, fingers barely grazing the underside of his cock. Flash dragged his tongue flat and wet over him, his thumb following to rub in its place, fingers kneading against some of Peter’s nervous tension. He pulled and played gently at his tight hole, tongue flickering against it, thumb working in his saliva, slowly easing him into relaxation. Peter moaned loud, bucked back a little as Flash delved the tip off his tongue into the scantest bit of leeway he’d made, mouth hot against his entrance and lips slick on his skin. Flash pulled off him with a long lick, gave Peter’s balls another careful squeeze, and sucked one finger wet. He pushed it into him slowly, Peter’s anxious, excited gasp rattling around his head as he leaned in to lap at where it joined his body.  
As he sunk his finger all the way into him, Flash panted against Peter’s entrance, rested his cheek against the soft give of one of his buttocks, collected his mind around the fact that he really was three knuckles deep in him. Peter was actually letting him fondle his gear, and moaning breathlessly because of him, and pushing back, squeezing tight and hot around his finger. Flash curled inside him, pulled out long and slow as he’d gone in, earning a thick groan when he replaced his finger with his tongue, lapping at Peter wet and soothing. 

The second time he pushed into Peter a little quicker, stayed in and pumped his finger in him, kept him wet with his mouth at his entrance. When he pulled out, Flash worked his tongue into him, flicking the tip around the rim of his hole, keeping him relaxed before easing a finger back in. By the time he added a second, Peter’s only response was a hungry moan as he arched his spine to thrust back on Flash’s hand. Flash ran his tongue over Peter’s taint, circled his fingers as he spread Peter from the inside, breath heavy. He pulled halfway out of him, scissoring his fingers and licking into the space between them, making Peter wiggle his ass against his face and gasp out a raw, “Oh god…” Flash pulled his fingers out spread wide, stretching Peter, giving him room to press his tongue into their space, groaning with his mouth against his entrance at the feel of Peter closing around him. He ran his tongue along the wet heat inside Peter, flexing against the ring of muscle that squeezed at it, curling and twisting inside him until Peter was bucking against his mouth.  
The soft, needy moans Peter pressed into the mattress sent a thrill right down to Flash’s cock. He dropped one hand from Peter’s ass, closing a tight fist around his prick and pumping sloppily, smearing his own precum over himself as Peter rode his face. Flash slid his other hand up from Peter’s balls, giving him a loose hold to thrust into. Peter rocked between his fingers and mouth, rolling his hips back so that he buried Flash’s face in the plump give of his buttocks, making him imagine pulling both of them back and letting Peter grind on him. Flash jerked himself faster, nuzzling into Peter’s rhythm, stroking his tongue inside him. His name fell from Peter’s lips, desperate and breathy, and Flash jolted. His hand dropped to squeeze painfully tight at the base of his cock, and he groaned into Peter’s skin. 

Releasing his light grip on Peter’s cock, Flash lifted both hands to grab at his hips, stilling him. As Peter grunted wordlessly, in protest, Flash spread his asscheeks with his thumbs, licking up out of him and along the line of his crack. He pressed his lips to the small of Peters’ back, hands tight and possessive at his waist. Unfolding himself from his kneel behind Peter, Flash smoothed one hand over his chest and brought the other down to grasp his own dick. He placed kisses all up along the column of Peter’s spine, breath heavy, his whole body shaking with restrained arousal as he bowed over Peter’s smaller frame. Peter groaned when Flash’s mouth found his nape, one thick arm holding him firmly against his chest as he sucked and bit roughly down the curve of his neck. Flash pressed his cock up against the line of Peter’s ass, not yet pushing into him, but dragging the head of his dick over his hole, along skin still damp with his saliva, before settling between the warm cleft of his buttocks. He ran his hand over Peter’s chest, feeling out the lean muscles of his stomach, his sides, his back, as he leaned up off of him, pressed his hips against him. Peter slouched down, slid his arms out and folded them to rest his head, rearranging his legs and arching his spine so that his ass was stuck out for Flash’s touch to fall on. He groaned as Flash took handfuls of each cheek, kneading them, squeezing them together around his cock. Flash panted, watching the head of his dick as he thrust along Peter’s seam, streaking his skin with precum. He swallowed hard, wanting to see his cum painted across Peter’s back, dripping off his pert ass, almost as bad as he wanted to be inside him. With great effort, he gave Peter a final squeeze before pulling his attention away from him. Flash turned his gaze in Harry’s direction, saw him with an intent stare fixed solely on Peter. He cleared his throat uncomfortably. 

“So, uh…” Flash swallowed, trying to ignore the sight of Harry palming himself over the front of his briefs. In response to Flash’s pause in attention, Peter pushed back against him, ass rubbing down the length of his cock, pressing soft and warm against his balls and thighs. Breath hitching, Flash moved his hold to clutch Peter’s hips, trying to hold him still, make him less distracting.  
“You’ve got condoms, right?” he asked Harry. Beneath him there was a burst of shaky breath and Flash dug fingers into flesh as Peter did his best to twist in his hold and rut back against him. Harry frowned, mock-thoughtful, as he pulled his stare away from Peter and sat up to reach for his endtable.  
“Thought you looked pretty ready to cum in him a minute ago,” he answered casually.  
Underneath Flash’s hands, Peter twisted and groaned, hips jerking back against him just once, just enough to make his breath catch at the feel of warm skin around his prick. A wicked, delighted grin broke across Harry’s face as he paused at Peter’s reaction, gaze coming back up to meet Flash’s with a raised eyebrow.  
“Looks like he’s into the idea too,” he gloated. He rummaged in his nightstand drawer, eyes back on Peter, before pulling out a small bottle of lube and tossing it at Flash’s head. Flash caught it easily, levelling his own stare on Harry.  
“You fuckin’ serious?”  
Harry raised his eyes back to Flash, tight smile barely masking his sour expression. “There a problem, Thompson?” 

Peter grunted at the sharp tone in Harry’s voice. He rolled his hips, ground his ass up against the length of Flash’s cock, making Flash swallow hard as he pushed himself up onto his elbows. Peter swayed a little in his new position, twisting to look back at Flash, grinning at him lopsided, eyes just barely unfocused.  
“It’s okay,” he said, thick and hungry and slightly slurred. “You wanna cum in me, right?”  
Flash exhaled shakily as his cock gave an interested twitch at the offer. Peter groaned in the back of his throat and rubbed against him, muddying his mind further, chipping away at his sense of reason. He tried to grasp Peter’s hips, still him, but Peter was still looking at him with heavy-lidded eyes and chewing his lip, still had his tight thighs and full ass pressed hot against against his skin. He filled Flash’s silence with another throaty hum.  
“You can if you wanna,” Peter told him softly. A shy smile broke across his face. “I mean, I know you, so it’s okay, right?”  
Flash let out a helpless groan as he bent over Peter, setting the bottle of lube aside to clutch up a fistful of Peter’s hair. He pulled his head back enough to expose his neck, kissing a path up to his jaw, back along to his ear as Peter laughed, soft and light.  
“You know that’s really stupid fuckin’ logic, right?” he growled against Peter’s ear, making him groan and chuckle a little deeper as he rocked back against Flash’s erection.  
“You still will though, right?” Peter asked, pulling a little against the hold in his hair and flexing his thighs. “I want you to - I wanna know what it feels like.”  
Flash watched Peter’s breath pick up and his eyes slide shut as he bit his lower lip. The memory of him tight and hot around his fingers, the way he felt on his tongue was too fresh in his mind. Flash groaned again.  
“Yeah,” he sighed his admission, dropping his forehead into Peter’s hair, lips against the back of his neck. “Yeah, okay.”  
Peter laughed into the sheets, shifting his weight and wriggling his hips. “Then show me already,” he provoked, moaning harsh when Flash bit at his nape and sucked off hard. Peter ground back against him needily, resting his head again on his folded arms. 

Flash drew upright onto his knees, watching the slide of his hand down Peter’s back. The rustle of fabric drew his attention despite his better judgement, and Flash looked away quickly from the glance he caught of Harry pulling his cock out, stroking himself lazily. Swallowing thick and licking his lips, Flash grabbed the lube from where he had set it aside, both hands leaving Peter’s skin briefly as he squirted some out into his palm.  
Though he was not as hard, not as desperately close to cumming as he had been before, Flash still slicked his prick up slowly. He leaned away from the insistent press of Peter’s body to give himself more maneuvering room, knees nudging Peter’s legs wider. Fist around his shaft, Flash rubbed the head of his cock between Peter’s asscheeks, panting open-mouthed at the feel of dragging himself over warm skin and the sight of his dick spreading ample flesh, Peter cocking his ass out for him. He bit his lower lip as he nudged against Peter’s hole. Fumbling down his length, Flash sunk two wet fingers into Peter to the sound of his long groan. He pumped into him, spread inside him, pulled his fingers out slow and replaced them with his thumb. Peter groaned again, hips rolling back onto his touch as Flash spread him with his grip on his ass, thumb tracing a wide circle inside him, easing the tight muscle around it. His thighs shook with tension against Flash’s legs and he gulped air in quiet little moans, eyes against his forearms and mouth scarcely lifted out of the sheets.  
Knuckle bent and stretching him, Flash pulled his thumb out of Peter, pouring out another palmful of lube to stroke over his bare cock. He capped the bottle and lobbed it blindly in Harry’s direction, hearing it hit the headboard as Harry let out a scornful huff. Flash guided his cock to press against Peter’s entrance, head lined up until Peter pushed back excitedly, clumsily, bumping him out of place so that his dick smeared lube of to Peter’s tailbone. Laughing, Flash cupped the palm of his free hand over the curve of Peter’s ass, spreading him a little and putting a heavy weight on his ability to move back. The slightly embarrassed incoherence of moan’s spilling from Peter melted into a loud, raw groan as Flash realigned and pushed into him. 

Slick heat sheathed the head of his cock and Flash’s breath caught in his throat. He squeezed his eyes shut, fought and lost himself to lust for a moment, thrusting roughly into Peter. Flash filled him nearly to the root of his dick before Peter cried out, high and startled and inappropriately spiking his arousal. It ground Flash to a halt and he forced his eyes open, panting unevenly as he pressed both hands down against Peter’s ass and felt the clamp of muscle around his cock. Peter sucked in a sob of a moan and Flash bowed over his back, forcing himself to ease out of him even as the sound made him groan.  
The inside line of a bare foot ran up the back of his thigh and Flash halted, looking down. Peter’s back arched up against his chest and he shifted his arms to rebalance as he hooked his leg around Flash’s, keeping him from pulling out any further.  
”Keep going,” Peter gasped, his foot running along the outside curve of Flash’s leg. Flash dropped a hand under Peter’s thigh, expecting him to pitch over any minute with his leg bent up from underneath him. He maintained balance however, sole digging into Flash’s skin, moaning for him not to stop, assuring him he was okay. The flat of his foot settled against the top of Flash’s thigh, closer to his hip than his knee. Flash looked down at him in shock, surprised not only by Peter’s flexibility, but also his coordination. Before he could recover, Peter jerked his hips back hard, making Flash’s breath hitch and letting out a little grunt of a shout as he sank the rest of the way onto Flash’s cock. 

“Jesus.”  
Flash raised his eyes to Harry’s soft exclamation, saw his hand paused on his flushed cock as he stared at Peter. A string of needy, almost plaintive moans brought his attention back down. Flash mentally stumbled over the sight of Peter beneath him - Peter with his spine taut and his elbows locked and his fingers twisted up in the sheets, panting with his head still bowed between his shoulders, clenched tight around him as he ground back against Flash and the hands on his rear.  
Toes curled into Flash’s thigh. He drew in a ragged breath and squeezed the flesh under his palms, gave himself enough leverage to pull out halfway. Peter was sucking in heaving breaths, deep moans, and Flash ran his hands over his skin. One hooked around his hip and made a trail over Peter’s tight stomach and lean chest, fingers brushing at his collarbone. The other slid up under Peter’s raised thigh, closed over the tendons and soft skin at the back of his knee. It guided his leg up along the length of his body, easily tucking Peter’s knee under his arm as he shifted to accomodate. Flash buckled over him. Peter groaned as he wrapped around his body, sliding back into him slow, laughing softly at the way Peter arched up to meet him. 

“Fuck, Peter,” Flash gasped against his ear. “You sure this is your first time with another guy?”  
Peter laughed, a little sheepish, the gentle vibration of it rumbling under Flash’s palm and against his chest. Flash rocked slow and deep inside him, keeping his hips flush to his ass, biting his lower lip at the feel of Peter’s body relaxing a little, adjusting to his cock. He nuzzled at the soft spot behind Peter’s ear.  
”It’s good,” Peter managed to slur breathily. He hummed in the back of his throat when Flash gave him a single, slightly harder thrust. His hips jerked, trying to quicken the beat between them. Flash buried his face in his hairline.  
”I didn’t hurt you?” he spoke with his lips against Peter’s hair, fingers tracing the line of his collar. He squeezed the inside of Peter’s knee again, turning his face to look at where it was lined up with his shoulder as another drunken giggle shook Peter’s body beneath him.  
”That’s good too,” Peter drawled, an embarrassed tone faint in his voice. Flash moaned into his skin, not quite loud enough to mask Harry’s laugh above the two of them. Peter raised his head to scowl at him.  
”What?” Harry snickered. His voice was thick and a little throaty - Flash managed to not reactively look up, avoiding another eyeful of Harry jerking off. “Cockslut’s a good look for you, Pete.” he teased, before addressing Flash. “Bet he’d howl if you really gave it to him.” 

Flash felt Peter shudder, his breath picking up against his palm. Head dropping again, Peter grumbled a flustered, “Shut up, Harry,” even as he pushed back on Flash. He huffed a little, moaned against his closed lips when Flash shifted his hand and squeezed his thigh, kissing his nape. Flash rose, smoothing his palm down Peter’s chest to grab hold of his side, just below his ribs. His hips kept up their slow surge against Peter’s erratic, eagre movement and he let out a shallow breath that washed over Peter’s shoulders. Back bowed, Flash pressed his face to Peter’s spine, inhaling the smell of his skin. Peter moaned again, bucked back against Flash again, wiggling in his hold, trying to get him to pick up his pace. His body tightened a little around his prick and Flash exhaled a short burst of air, gasping and pressing his forehead against Peter’s back.  
”You can go harder,” Peter groaned quietly, voice lowered to avoid Harry’s teasing. He gasped when Flash’s fingers dug into his skin, before adding a quick, “It’s okay.”  
Flash pulled the rest of the way back onto his knees, bringing Peter with him and nearly dragging them both down so he was sat in his lap. Peter’s leg dropped back to the bed while both of Flash’s hands slid down to grasp his hips. Eyes roaming over Peter’s bare skin, Flash pulled out of him, experimentally putting a bit more force into his next thrust, lip curling back lightly at the raw groan Peter choked out. Encouraged, Flash tested a couple more hard, slow strokes, sucking in an open-mouth gasp over the feel of Peter tightening around his cock and the low little noises of pleasure he was making beneath him. He watched Peter sag onto his folded arms, back arching down and shoulders rolling forward, ass tilted up under his hands and hips. A guttural groan pushed up out of Peter’s throat when Flash used his grip to pull him off and back onto his cock hard, rolling against him as he buried himself in Peter’s body. Flash swallowed an uneven gulp of air as he paused, soaking up the feeling of Peter hard and warm against him, around him, before pulling back for another stroke. 

Even wordless, Peter’s voice was thick and slurred, coming out of him in sharp little bursts as Flash pumped into him. He stuttered out a gasping moan on each thrust, groaned in the back of his throat against the sheets, shamelessly loud. Flash had no way of knowing whether it was because he was still drunk, or just naturally vocal, but it was encouraging either way, spurring him into a quick pace, hips picking up a hard, controlled snap against the meat of Peter’s ass. The heels of his palms pressed against his soft, thick flesh, spread him a little as Flash watched himself sliding into Peter’s body. He licked his lips, breathed heavy with his rhythm, still only half believing this was happening.  
Peter’s shoulders and the back of his neck were tinged red. He kept pushing back under Flash’s hands, eagre but clumsy and out of sync. He was keening, gasping, letting out stilted, almost shocked, open-mouthed sounds beneath him. Flash bit his lips and let his eyes slide shut with a harsh suck of breath. As his hands dragged over warm skin to grip at his sides, Flash hunkered over Peter’s back and pulled him into quicker, harsher thrusts. The low shout Peter muffled against Harry’s bed sent a spike of heat through Flash and he panted, brow knit as he fucked harder into tight heat, groaning for the feel of Peter’s body, slender under his hands and squeezing around his cock. 

Peter slouched down into the mattress, boneless in Flash’s grip, letting him pull his body into the fast, steady smack of his hips against his ass. Flash opened his eyes and saw Peter nuzzle the sheets, turn his head sideways so his cheek rested on his forearms. His eyes were screwed shut and his face flushed and he grunted, soft and desperate, with every beat Flash tugged him back into. Flash groaned and Peter answered with an incoherent mumble that melted into high, short breaths. One arm reached back behind him, fingertips brushing first, then pressing into Flash’s thigh. Swallowing a deep breath, Flash slowed in response. He watched Peter gulp air, mouth open and lips swollen as he wet them, brow furrowing. His body went tense, clenched around Flash, making him pant as he pushed into him, long and deep. Peter gasped, harsh, before relaxing with a sigh and a keening, plaintive sound.  
”Flash?” Peter’s eyes rolled open, looking up over his shoulder blearily. The hint of confusion in his tone jarred Flash, broke his stride a little. He moved his hands over Peter’s skin, thumbs tracing muscle where the meat of his ass met his back.  
”Yeah?” Flash still rocked into Peter slow, his voice low and his breath shallow with the feel of muscle flexing and squeezing on his dick. He watched Peter’s eyes slide back shut before he turned a moan in to be muffled by the mattress. Peter rubbed his face into the sheets, hummed a little grumble against the fabric. With a soft moan, he pushed back to meet a stroke from Flash, inhaling sharp through his nose as he lifted his head. Fingertips dug into Flash’s leg as if to anchor there and reluctantly he watched Peter’s other hand reach out to grope towards Harry’s ankle. 

Warily, Flash raised his eyes to gauge Harry’s reaction. He saw he was still almost entirely clothed, shirt barely pushed out of the way and briefs only bunched down with his fly to give room to his fist around his cock. His eyes were fixed with hungry intensity on Peter alone as he pulled controlled, even strokes up his shaft, as he licked his lips and a slow grin snaked over his features. Harry twitched his foot away from Peter’s fumbling touch, dodged his hand’s pursuit a few times before laughing through his nose at the frustrated whine that crawled out of Peter. Flash kept moving in him at a steady pace as Peter’s head dropped back down to the bed, his empty fingers curling in the sheets. He watched as Harry pushed off the headboard and shifted up onto his knees, dick hanging out of his pants as he moved closer to Peter. Settling back onto his heels before both of them, knees wide and boxing Peter’s shoulders in, Harry glanced at Flash briefly with clear eyes and a smug twist to his mouth. His gaze dropped to Peter and his fingers threaded into his hair, other hand wrapping back around his cock.  
”God, you look good like this, Peter,” he murmured, jerking off slow above him. Fingers flexed against Flash’s thigh and Peter’s shoulders bunched. He pushed up into Harry’s touch and arched back onto Flash’s dick. Flash exhaled hard, rocking Peter forward with a thrust, watching him grope and clutch at the fabric of Harry’s slacks. Fingers twisted in his hair and the groan Peter let out when his head was pulled up sunk tense heat into the pit of Flash’s stomach.  
”You have no idea how great you look getting fucked,” Harry told him softly as he settled, rearranging his legs to rest Peter’s head against his inner thigh. Nuzzling his cheek into the warm cloth of his pants, Peter opened his eyes heavy-lidded, turning his bleary, half-focussed gaze to Harry as his head was pulled back and his face turned up. Flash’s strokes turned shallow and his breath harsh in his ears as he watched Harry smile down at Peter and pull him a little closer to rub the head of his cock over Peter’s lips. 

Something went wrong in Peter’s expression and tension coiled through his body. The sudden, tight clamp around his prick made Flash gasp and buck, pushing a startled noise out of Peter. Harry pressed against Peter’s open mouth, pulled his face closer to his dick, and the violent jerk Peter gave in response slammed Flash to a full stop. He saw Peter twist hard out of Harry’s hold, shoulders heaving with panicked breath as he hid his face against Harry’s thigh. When Harry laughed softly and made a cajoling noise as he coiled fingers tighter in Peter’s hair, trying to pull his head back up, when Peter have a shuddering tug against his hold and moaned desperately, Flash put a hand out against Harry’s stomach. He laid his palm flat, putting just enough pressure into the heel to halt him, push him back a little. Beneath them, Peter again pulled out of Harry’s grip and buried his face in the leg of his pants. Flash raised his eyes to meet the affronted grimace that had fixed on Harry’s face. 

“Stop,” Flash said, stern, looking Harry right in the eyes and adding a bit more force to his hand on him. Harry scoffed.  
”Are you kidding me?” His grimace turned to a sneer. Flash pushed against his abdomen.  
”You’re freaking him out,” Flash told him, staring at him hard. Harry’s eyes flicked down to where Peter was pressing his forehead against his thigh, panting unevenly, pulling up a fistful of Harry’s slacks and burying his face in the fabric.. He looked back up into Flash’s set face, expression going stony as they stared each other down. Peter murmured a soft moan into the tension between them, shifting and making Flash’s breath hitch. The hand gripping at Harry’s pants pawed along his inner thigh while Peter nuzzled against him, his heaving breath laced with an anxious whine. An insincere laugh broke the stillness on Harry’s face. He pushed fingers into Peter’s hair again, turning his face up towards him with a tight smile, other hand still loose around the base of his dick. Flash curled his fingers into Harry’s stomach in warning.  
”Fine,” Harry chuckled, eyes on Peter’s head in his lap. “Fine,” he repeated as he shifted back, cock in hand, using his grip on Peter’s hair to lift him away from his leg and push him back towards Flash. He stayed near them, sighing heavy as he resumed stroking himself. Flash kept a distrustful glare levelled on him as he bent over Peter’s back, curling his arm around Peter’s chest to better support him. A soft, almost disoriented noise escaped Peter and fingers drifted over Flash’s skin. He pressed his lips to the back of Peter’s neck before narrowing his eyes at the sight of Harry jerking off so close to them.  
”If you get jizz on me, Osborn, I’m punching you in the dick,” Flash warned. Harry smiled, tight and sneering, and beneath him Peter let out a shuddering little giggle. Surprised, Flash turned his attention on him, sliding one hand from the small of his back to stroke at his side and nosing at the skin of his neck. 

“You okay?” Flash asked softly, mouth against Peter’s ear, trying to speak low enough to exclude Harry. Peter breathed out and nodded, shifting underneath him. His fingers dug back into Flash’s leg.  
”Don’t stop” Peter’s voice was shaky and he pushed back on Flash clumsily. Flash exhaled a groan and bowed his head, pressed his brow against Peter’s hair, lips just barely brushing the curve of his jaw. He clutched him tighter and Peter melted in his arms with another breathless, needy sound, fingers slipping away from Harry’s thigh as he slumped forward in Flash’s hold. His shoulders went slack and his hand curled around a fistful of bedsheets and his thighs went tense, ass cocking back against Flash. Rocking slow into him, Flash felt Peter’s whole body move with the thrust, felt his ragged grunt as it was pushed up out of his throat. He panted breath that washed over Peter’s cheek and pushed into him again, hard and even. His eyes rolled shut and he savoured the sensation of Peter still tight around him, the liquid way his body moved with him.  
Flash slipped his hand down from Peter’s side, between his legs, closing around Peter’s flagging erection and tugging it back to life. The rumble of the groan Peter muffled against the bed reverberated against Flash’s chest. He bucked into Flash’s hand, the heat of his ass pulling at his dick, making Flash jerk against him, trying to bury himself in Peter’s body. Flash’s hips snapped against Peter and he clutched him to his chest, fucking him with deep, short pumps that jolted hard, throaty, almost sobbing moans out of Peter. With the backs of Peter’s thighs pressed against his legs and his arm wrapped around Peter’s chest, Flash hid his face against Peter’s neck, groaning his name into his skin. He stroked Peter’s cock to the beat of his thrusts, groaning again as he laid sucking kisses along his nape and shoulder.  
The raw, wordless sound of Peter’s voice filled his ears, nails dug in and scratched a trail down his thigh before leaving his skin completely. Peter shuffled underneath him, both hands moving to claw and anchor in the sheets above his head. He hid his face against the bed, muffling a guttural shout as he tightened around Flash and pushed back onto him. Letting out a heavy groan, Flash used the change to move back off him, hand sliding down Peter’s stomach as he leaned upright on his knees, clutching him by the hip as heat built in his gut. 

Harry moved into the space he had vacated, fingers threading again in Peter’s hair, and Flash glared a silent warning at him. “Relax,” Harry laughed, his voice tense and thick, “I won’t try again.”  
He was still jerking himself off, hand moving with a bit more of a stutter, as he positioned himself above Peter, framing his head with his splayed legs. Fist gripping Peter’s hair, he pulled his head back, turning his face up so both he and Flash could see him. Peter moaned as he was moved, still grinding back on Flash’s dick, shortening his breath. The sound of Peter’s name from Harry, his voice low and choked, opened his eyes and drew Flash’s attention. As Peter looked up at him, lips swollen and face flushed, Flash saw Harry bite his lip and realised his intent when he moved his hand to cover Peter’s open eyes. Peter’s confused, panting voice moaned Harry’s name softly. Flash watched as Harry pinned him in place under his palm with a sharp hiss, heard his breath leave him in a short, open-mouthed grunt. 

Semen splattered across Peter’s cheek. He jerked in surprise and Flash met him with a hard thrust, hand clamping down on the back of his neck. As he gasped, a second rope of cum hit the side of his mouth, running down over his parted lips. Flash pounded into him, forcing a raw cry out of Peter as his face was streaked with semen a third time. It clung thick and stark against the flush of his cheek, along the rim of his mouth, and the sight coiled tension in Flash’s gut. Fingers digging into Peter’s neck, he ground against his ass, hand still tugging his cock as he pumped into Peter twice more before clenching his eyes shut and cumming.  
Breathless gasping and almost shocked-sounding moans reached Flash’s ears as he emptied himself into Peter. He groaned low, hips rolling against the cushion of Peter’s ass and cock pulsing deep inside him. Peter was spasming around him, back arching beneath him. Distantly, Flash felt the bed shift with movement, heard the rustle of clothes, and drew in a deep breath.  
There was a throaty groan, then a keening whine under him when Flash pulled out of Peter, a thin strand of semen and lube still clinging to the head of his cock. Soft, breathless begging reached his ears. Peter’s repeating gasp of “please” drew Flash’s attention to the sight of him spread before him and the weight of his still-hard cock in his loose hold. Flash gave him a light squeeze before crawling up over his body. At the feel of his chest skimming over his back, Peter groaned and rolled his ass up towards Flash, making him hiss as his spent cock brushed Peter’s skin. He chuckled softly, wrapping arms around Peter’s chest and kissing a path up his spine. Peter groaned needily, fidgeted in his hold, and Flash rolled him onto his back easily. 

From the edge of the bed, Flash saw Harry still watching them, even as he stood redressing himself. Flash turned his attention away, back down to Peter laying beside him, looking at him needy and expectant, eyes clouded with arousal. His face was still smeared with Harry’s cum and his chest heaved with shaky breaths. Flash moved down the length of his body quickly, lifting Peter’s legs to settle between them, hooking them over his shoulders. He kept his eyes on Peter, watched him writhe and his head tilt back when he pressed two fingers into the juicy heat of his ass.  
One of Peter’s heels thumped hard against Flash’s back, making him wince and laugh before leaning in to swipe his tongue up Peter’s taint. A hungry, sobbing moan burst above him and hands clapped onto the back of Flash’s head, nails scraping over his scalp. Flash worked his fingers inside Peter as his other hand moved back to his cock and his lips trailed upward. Peter cried out when Flash sucked one of his balls into his mouth, bucking into his fist. Flash kept his eyes upward as he curled his fingers inside Peter and laved at his sack, watched the desperate tension shivering through his body. He tugged Peter’s cock in quick, tight strokes, pumping fingers into his ass in time until Peter’s shoulders hitched and his hands clawed at Flash’s short hair. He came with a sharp gasp, heels digging into Flash’s back. Cum striped his belly, his chest, and Flash ran a swift lick up the length of his cock as he felt Peter’s muscles clench around his fingers. Peter moaned through his orgasm, voice tinged with relief. When Flash pulled his fingers out of him, Peter’s legs slid limply down over his back, their weight pinning him in place, thighs shaking with released tension. His fingers scratched lightly over Flash’s scalp as Peter lifted his head to give him a dopey smile, jizz starting to dry on his cheek. 

“Peter,” Flash sputtered out a laugh, at a loss for more words. The bed sank with added weight and Harry settled near Peter’s shoulder, fully dressed with towel in hand. As he blatantly indulged himself in the sight of Peter spent and messy, Flash saw Peter look up at him with sleepy, unabashed affection, catching Harry’s attention when he murmured his name. With a short scoff, Harry told Peter to sit up, helping him upright as Flash draped his arms around his waist and laid his cheek against Peter’s thigh.  
”Look how sloppy you got,” Harry told Peter as he handed over the towel, biting his lip lightly and giving him a onceover. Peter rubbed clumsily at his face, getting off most of the drying semen, before throwing the towel back at Harry.  
”You a-hole!” Peter huffed, breath still short and voice more irritated than genuinely upset. “You almost got jizz in my contact, you douche!”  
”I did not!” Harry snorted. He tossed the towel at Peter’s lap, making Flash jerk his head up to avoid it landing on him. “Clean the rest up too,” he told Peter. “You’re not sleeping in my bed all covered in cum like that.” 

As Peter scooted back and picked the towel back up, Flash shrugged out from under his legs to sit up. He moved to Peter’s other side, leaning against his shoulder and taking the towel from him to gently clean him off.  
”Lookit you,” Peter said softly, still a bit slurred, shifting back to accommodate Flash wiping down his stomach. “Wouldn’ta pegged you for the thoughtful type.”  
Flash coughed out a short laugh. “Should I be offended?” He looked up warily. Peter beamed at him, shaking his head after a moment.  
”Nah,” A shy smile quirked Peter’s lips. “Just...good job; Exceeds Expectations.”  
Flash chuckled again, wincing a little at Peter’s awkward honesty. He balled up the dirty towel, looking for a direction to throw it before seeing Harry holding out his hand.  
”So...you _want_ me to stay here?” Flash asked cautiously as Harry got to his feet. “Or just him?” Harry stopped and laughed, short and condescending.  
”Well, someone oughta keep him company,” he said as he toed aside Flash’s crumpled jeans. Beside him, Flash felt Peter straighten up.  
”You’re...not?” A tone of disappointment laced Peter’s slightly drunken laugh, putting a little twinge in Flash’s chest. A false smile fixed on Harry’s face as he turned back to Peter.  
”I still have a whole house of other people I have to deal with, Peter,” he said as he moved to his side again, kneeling one leg on the bed. Cupping a hand behind Peter’s neck, he pulled him into a brief, controlled kiss, before pushing him back against Flash. “I’ll be back later, I promise. Just let Flash take care’a you right now.”  
Harry reached to ruffle Peter’s already wild hair, but Peter ducked away with a scowl. The false smile on Harry’s face pulled tighter and he stepped back.  
”He’ll look after you just fine.”  
Peter sighed, weight slumping onto Flash’s shoulder. Smile still fixed, Harry tossed his bangs out of his face and headed for the door. As it closed behind him, Peter twisted to press his face against Flash’s arm.  
”Sorry he’s so stupid,” he mumbled into his skin. Flash scoffed.  
”Not your responsibility, man,” he told Peter, feeling a slim arm slip around his back in response. “You okay?”  
Peter snorted. “Yeah, I’m okay,” he said, raising his head and blinking at Flash sleepily. Flash lifted a hand to his face, pulling him into a kiss that Peter broke up with a goofy smile.  
”Seriously weird,” he laughed quietly.  
”Just trying not to fuck it up,” Flash mumbled, looking away from Peter’s face. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw him tilt his head.  
”Huh!”  
Flash flinched when he looked back at Peter, but caught him with a thoughtful expression. As their eyes met, Peter shook it off with another smile.  
”Well...c’mere,” he said, scooting up Harry’s bed. He reached out for Flash’s wrists to pull him along. “Harry’s let me use his bed when I was too drunk before, it’s _stupid_ comfortable.”  
Flash smiled, awkward and just a little forced, matching Peter’s attitude. He let himself be led as Peter pulled up the blankets and slipped them both under. To his surprise, as soon as they were laid down, Peter tucked his body right up against Flash’s, pulling his arm to drape around him. He halted when Flash went tense, face down but ears turning bright red.  
”Sorry,” Peter laughed clumsily. “Is it...not okay?” His face turned up to him, flushed with embarrassment, and Flash gaped for a moment.  
”It’s...fine,” he managed. One arm was under Peter’s shoulder where he had pressed himself against him. Flash curled it around Peter’s back to pull him a little closer. “This is really fine, actually.”  
The hint of incredulity in his own voice made Flash wince, but pulled a shy smile from Peter. He wiggled up closer to Flash, moulding his body against him. Flash slid his other arm around Peter’s waist, steadying him as Peter slipped a leg between Flash’s. He nuzzled at Flash’s shoulder, lips pressing lightly against his skin. Flash buried his face in Peter’s hair, taking a slow breath full of his scent, and felt Peter smile against his chest.  
”Yeah…” he heard Peter mutter, “surprisingly fine.” It didn’t take long for his words to be followed by the slow, even breathing of Peter falling asleep, leaving Flash drowsy, half-awake, and trying to wrap his mind around his luck.


End file.
